


Лицом к лицу

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2018 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Иногда горе утраты преследует нас на протяжении всей жизни. Иногда — в буквальном смысле.





	Лицом к лицу

**Author's Note:**

> Cиквелл к мини «Пачули и бергамот». Альтернативный взгляд на психотерапевтические отношения

— Во сне она была моей матерью, — женщина прищурилась и усмехнулась, — как бы иронично это ни звучало. Кажется, у неё даже получалось.  
— Всё-таки у неё был опыт материнства...

Мне было искренне интересно, что происходило в её сне. В тот момент, когда Анна впервые упомянула его, я ожидала совсем иного. Анна, конечно, иногда видела кошмары: как правило, смутные и неясные, полные предчувствия чего-то неизбежного и от того ещё более пугающего. Что-то похожее испытывала и я; несколько лет назад я страдала от тревожности, связанной с кризисом тридцати лет. В молодости я была полна ожиданий, но время шло, а приходили только усталость и опустошенность: позднее оказалось, что это эмоциональное выгорание после нескольких лет работы. Я давно проработала эти переживания и теперь старалась не переносить на Анну собственный опыт.   
У Анны были свои причины бояться будущего — и прошлого.   
— Я не ждала от неё ничего хорошего, но она почему-то вела себя совершенно адекватно. Так, как будто ничего не произошло. Как будто она даже заботится обо мне. И мы — просто мать и дочь... Мы гуляли по парку; стояла осень, я смотрела на оранжевые и красные кленовые листья и думала какие-то детские глупые мысли.  
— Почему же глупые?  
— Детство — глупая пора. Мы всё время надеемся. Думаем, что мир вертится вокруг нас, но, как правило, это совсем не так. А если он и вправду начинает обращать на нас своё внимание, это кончается фатально.  
— Все на что-то надеются. Надежда — одно из самых основных, базисных чувств, вам так не кажется? — я внимательно смотрела на Анну.  
Она сосредоточенно разглядывала пол. Ей было трудно держать зрительный контакт; Анна то и дело замыкалась, клала ногу на ногу, а руки скрещивала на груди.   
За прошедшие два месяца Анна едва-едва начала доверять мне: крохотные шаги выражались в проблесках интереса к моим словам и попытках наконец выговориться. Мы достаточно долго преодолевали её предубеждение, с которым она пришла в терапию, — конечно, это было в первую очередь её внутренней работой. В конце концов, она продолжала посещать сеансы: сначала так, точно тестировала меня, затем — себя. Будто задавалась вопросом, насколько её хватит.   
— Чувства... — Анна усмехнулась снова. — Лучше бы я никогда не надеялась. Не надеялась и ничего не ждала, но мне всё время снилось что-то, что только должно было случиться. Я не хочу жить будущим. Вместо этого я, как вы говорите, застряла в прошлом.  
— Я этого не говорила.

***  
После первого сеанса я начала гуглить основы криминалистики. Всё усложнял срок давности травмы, а ещё — неудачный детский опыт реабилитации после произошедшего. Насколько я поняла, ей едва-едва оказали помощь: почти не слушали, уговаривали забыть, смириться и оставить всё в прошлом. Конечно, переживанию горя утраты это никак не помогло. В конце концов я подняла архивы по похожим делам и провела вечер в библиотеке: смотрела на стеллажи с книгами, трещинки на столе, исписанные тетрадные листы. Наконец мне захотелось выйти на воздух; ещё полчаса я стояла на ступеньках городской библиотеки и разглядывала вечернее небо. На супервизии мне, разумеется, сказали, что я слишком вовлеклась, но с недавних пор я предпочитала уделять клиентам больше внимания, даже зная, что подобное вовлечение в ситуацию может привести к выгоранию. Прошлое до сих пор напоминало о себе — спустя почти год мне всё ещё было трудно простить собственную ошибку, даже если я знала, что моей вины в произошедшем не было. В конце концов, Инга была моей единственной погибшей клиенткой: как на моих глазах, так и вообще.  
Иногда я видела её во сне: к счастью, не столь реалистично, как в то утро, когда Инга пришла ко мне — растерянная, озадаченная. Бесповоротно мёртвая. Я готова была благодарить бессознательное за то, что в том сне я не увидела её тела, с меня было достаточно и того, что я присутствовала при её гибели. Теперь мне снилось, что Инга неподалеку — легкая тень, случайная прохожая, студентка в университете, девушка, стоящая рядом в автобусе. Такая же хрупкая, закутанная в своё темно-синее пальто на размер больше, чем требовалось. Даже её волосы были так же уложены в сложную прическу, разве что теперь пара прядок выбивалась и закрывала лицо. Инга всё ещё была рядом, но никогда не приближалась, и я к ней тоже не подходила. Такое положение дел меня в настоящий момент устраивало — я знала, что постепенно всё пройдёт. Боль и досада на себя улягутся, эмоции схлынут, опыт будет усвоен, хотя, конечно, повлияет на дальнейшую деятельность и жизнь в целом. Триша чаще обычного прыгала на полки, где стояли модели кораблей, иногда беспокойно косилась на дверь, но она всего лишь кошка. Я — всего лишь человек.   
С Анной всё было иначе. Когда я узнала об обстоятельствах, в связи с которыми она пришла ко мне, я была... впечатлена. Что-то заставило меня в своё свободное время искать информацию о том, что происходило в похожих случаях много лет назад и как в то время помогали восстановиться после травмы такого рода, хотя её рассказ и был достаточно подробным и достоверным.   
«По крайней мере, она готова говорить о своем прошлом, о произошедшем и утрате... Как там в учебниках, вербализация травматического опыта. Хроническое горе... Это будет сложно, но я справлюсь», — думала я, возвращаясь домой вечером после первого сеанса с ней. Я шла медленно и смотрела на непривычный для области февральский снег с дождем, на мокрую грязную дорогу, на тусклый свет фонарей. Я всё ещё рационализировала свои эмоции, даже стараясь проживать их, и в этот раз я обоснованно боялась, что не смогу сохранить роль помогающей в нашей работе и не справлюсь. Наверное, это тоже из детства...  
Детство каждого человека в значительной степени определяет его дальнейшую судьбу, сталкивая ребенка с разнообразными стадиями развития, формируя его установки, заставляя переживать травмы — иногда преодолевать, иногда застывать в них, а затем раз за разом повторять схожие ситуации. Кто-то пытается прожить опыт и повести себя иначе, кто-то создаёт бесконечный цикл. Кто-то позволяет прошлому обрести власть над собой.   
Я понимала, что Анна нуждалась в помощи значительную часть своей жизни, догадывалась, что это невозможно изжить полностью, хотя можно оправиться после горя даже теперь. Каждый раз, когда она приходила ко мне, я внимательно разглядывала её — достаточно худую для своих лет, очевидно не придающую никакого значения собственной внешности, замкнутую и с виду равнодушную. Иногда я не знала, что сказать ей в ответ, поэтому я просто слушала. В общем-то, это было самым верным решением. 

***  
В кабинете пахло весной: после сеанса я распахнула окно и теперь наслаждалась запахом талого апрельского снега и вечерней прохладой. Конечно, кто-то под окном курил, но табачный дым меня практически не раздражал. Когда-то давно я и сама курила: даже на первом курсе университета, пока не усвоила, что сигареты — саморазрушение, а я меньше всего хочу нанести себе вред. Может быть, это было отговоркой, но, так или иначе, я бросила.   
Анна ушла полчаса назад: скупо попрощалась, положила деньги на столик (она никогда не передавала их в руки), накинула пуховик и вышла из кабинета. Я слышала её шаги. Она немного прихрамывала, но поступь всё же была уверенной. Мне часто казалось, что вне сеансов она гораздо увереннее в себе. Это было естественным: так работает социальная маска (держать её нужно было лишь на работе, за все сорок с лишним лет Анна не завела ни семьи, ни друзей, ни даже кошки), да и в конце концов, на терапии я заставляла её работать с открытиями и мыслями, спрятанными в её собственной голове, а жизнь... Жизнь, в общем-то, в любой момент могла сделать то же самое.   
«Как мы знаем, — размышляла я, — выпустить злость и боль наружу, признать их право на существование и, главное, прожить и пережить их крайне необходимо. Иначе патологическое горе не пройдёт вовсе. Вначале она язвила, поскольку не доверяла мне. Потом...»   
Я чувствовала тревогу, вспоминая этот эпизод. Анна тогда сжалась на диване, теребила край своей поношенной бесформенной юбки; она говорила о том, как отец водил её на прогулку, когда они уже переехали в наш город. Она знакомилась с миром заново — с новым, более холодным климатом, со снегом, тающим только к концу апреля, с городом с широкими проспектами и своеобразной архитектурой. С одной стороны, ей хотелось узнать больше: Анна подробно рассказывала, как выглядел её новый дом, детально вспоминала ту сталинку с высокими потолками, огромными окнами и несуразным балконом, который то и дело заметало снегом. С другой, она и тогда отчаянно противилась переменам.   
— Я не хотела переезжать, — сказала Анна, — Я не хотела терять связь с детством, даже если оно и кончилось, когда мне было всего девять. Там было что-то важное... Школа, качели у дома, елочные игрушки, которые каждый год вешали на елку. Кто-то же ставил её в сугроб в конце декабря — кто и зачем? Я любила это и ненавидела ту, кто разрушил всё! Я так её ненавидела, что возненавидела всё вокруг!  
И вдруг она изо всей силы дала себе пощечину — такую, что её щека оставалась красной до конца сеанса. Анна ударила себя, а потом продолжила было рассказывать дальше. Я, конечно, немедленно остановила её и перевела разговор на только что случившийся эпизод самоповреждения, но Анна не сказала ничего связного. Только то, что иногда такое происходит, и она не может объяснить причины.   
— У вас дома, в детстве, когда-либо происходило что-то подобное? Было ли домашнее насилие?  
— Нет, — она хрипло рассмеялась, и в её голосе почему-то звучало отчаяние, — Они меня, в общем-то, любили. Моя семья была совсем обычная: мама врач, отец инженер, обоих никогда нет дома, обоим, наверное, опостылел брак, но развестись не под силу. Они друг с другом-то почти не ругались. Куда уж там побить меня или мать... Всегда молчали.   
— А вы?  
— А я молчала тоже. Я делала вид, что всё нормально. Правда, один раз проткнула ножницами руку, а в остальном всё было в порядке вещей.  
Я продолжала разглядывать Анну. Она говорила мне это так, будто и вправду не было ничего особенного в самодеструкции такого рода.   
— Вы помните, зачем это сделали?  
— Я разглядывала фотографии. У меня осталось общее фото с Олей. Нам тогда было восемь. Если бы я знала, что через год она умрет, я бы...  
— Что, как вам кажется, вы могли бы сделать?  
— Я бы сбежала вместе с ней! Уехала бы на товарняке подальше от этого чертового города, школы, улиц, её матери, в конце концов!

Ей, конечно, хотелось сбежать. Я это понимала: пережившие травму склонны к эскапизму, а уж в этом случае... В любом случае, каждому из нас убежать иногда представлялось единственным выходом. В детстве я тоже однажды попыталась сбежать из дома, но меня остановили, когда я, украв буханку хлеба и бутылку воды, спускалась по лестнице. Ту буханку я потом всё-таки съела одна. До сих пор помню её вкус: мякиш, хрустящая корочка, свежий, аппетитный запах хлеба. Она была ещё теплая, наверное, нагрелась от горячей воды, которую я наливала прямо из чайника. Я почти не ем мучного, но до сих пор покупаю хлеб в пекарне неподалеку.   
Анну я отпускала с тревогой. Сразу после сеанса я позвонила супервизору и попросила о встрече. Как правило, я приходила раз в месяц, но могла увеличить количество сеансов, столкнувшись со сложным случаем. Этот «кейс» — тогда я действительно называла его так — был из ряда вон. Я не знала, что произойдёт дальше. 

***  
Она позвонила мне среди ночи. На часах было около пяти утра. Спросонья я не поняла, что произошло: не то уже прозвенел будильник, не то кто-то звонил в дверь, не то в финале сна произошло что-то, что было чересчур громким. Потом я посмотрела на телефон и увидела пропущенный входящий от Анны.   
Я не запрещала клиентам звонить мне, но оговаривала, что это возможно только в крайних случаях: всё-таки мой рабочий день начинался в девять утра и заканчивался в десять вечера. Я едва успела подумать, что звонок, может быть, всё же был ошибкой, когда телефон зазвонил снова.   
— Алло? — растерянно произнесла я.  
Голос у меня, должно быть, был жутко сонный; я ненавидела вставать в пять утра, кроме того, моё последнее подобное пробуждение кончилось тем, что я обнаружила себя в собственном подъезде.   
Я до сих пор не могу ответить себе на вопрос, правда ли я видела Ингу или это было сном, приснившимся мне из-за чувства вины и попыток разобраться в причине смерти моей пациентки. Иногда мне казалось, что она вправду приходила; иногда я пыталась убедить себя в том, что я просто не проработала травму. Так или иначе, в то утро что-то произошло. Мой супервизор, разумеется, считал, что это сон. Полтора месяца после гибели Инги я не вела терапию; мне нужно было прийти в себя и решить, что делать дальше. Мне нужно было пережить произошедшее. На самом деле я переживала до сих пор — горе утраты не уходит быстро. Может быть, тогда я вернулась к своей практике слишком рано; но я и так тянула до последнего, скованная страхом не справиться с ещё одним «кейсом» в терапии. Впрочем, теперь я знала, что я готова продолжать работу. Именно поэтому, а не только из чувства долга, я взяла трубку.  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня! — Анна почти кричала. Мне показалось, что она стоит либо на балконе, либо на улице — я отчетливо слышала, как капли дождя бьют по крыше, к тому же поднялся сильный ветер.  
— Анна, успокойтесь, пожалуйста, и говорите. Что произошло?  
— Она пришла ко мне! Это правда, я видела её, у меня не галлюцинации! Я видела её в глазок двери и побоялась открыть дверь! Наверное, она до сих пор там, господи...  
— Кто? О ком вы говорите?  
— Об Оле. Маленькая девочка стоит у меня под дверью.

В этот момент мне стоило бы включить свет, но я оставалась в темноте. Наконец я не выдержала и открыла планшет, чтобы хоть что-то освещало комнату.   
— Можете описать, как Оля выглядит?  
— Она в том же платье, кажется, и та же косичка. Я не вижу её лица — не видела, не хочу смотреть, мне так страшно — но я знаю, что она меня видит. Она смотрит и смотрит. Господи, чего она от меня хочет? Я ни в чем не виновата, я не убивала её!  
Анна рыдала в трубку. Она запиналась и захлебывалась собственными словами, и я слышала её отчаяние так, точно она находилась напротив меня.   
— Где вы сейчас находитесь? — я пыталась быть рациональной настолько, насколько могла. Психотическое состояние, в котором находилась Анна, требовало особого внимания, но сейчас у меня был только телефон.  
— Я на балконе. Боюсь быть в квартире, если она войдет, мне конец. Я точно это знаю, но за что она может меня винить? Я бы не успела ей помочь, я не спасла её, я просто спряталась...  
— Анна, вы можете переключиться на видеозвонок? Вам будет легче сосредоточиться.  
Спустя пару минут она включила видео. К тому моменту я соскочила с кровати и наконец включила свет. Мне нужно было, чтобы она видела моё лицо. А ещё — хотя мне было стыдно признаться в этом — я иррационально боялась остаться в темноте.  
Анна действительно стояла на балконе. Она тряслась, и слёзы не переставали течь по её лицу. Одной рукой Анна пыталась зажечь сигарету, другой заправить волосы за ухо. Телефон, судя по всему, она поставила на что-то; по крайней мере, у меня был неплохой обзор.   
— Смотрите на меня, пожалуйста, сосредоточьтесь и постарайтесь успокоиться хотя бы немного. Я с вами, я рядом, хоть и не физически. Будет проще, если вы расскажете всё с самого начала. Что произошло ночью?  
— Я... Я пришла домой и открыла фотоальбом. Из-за сна — того самого, вы помните? — я захотела увидеть их всех. Школьных друзей, моих родителей, бабушку, которую я почти не помню. А ещё Олю и её мать. Я смотрела и смотрела на фото, и поняла, что чего-то не хватает. На фотографии. Только не знала, чего. Мне стало тревожно и я легла спать. Так рано легла... — Анна продолжала сдавленно плакать, к тому же помехи из-за связи иногда заглушали её голос. Но я предпочитала её не прерывать — мне было слишком важно понять, что на самом деле произошло с Анной сегодня ночью. — В девять вечера, а полчаса назад меня подбросило. Я услышала стук, подошла к двери, а там она. Я сразу её узнала, сразу, невозможно не узнать!  
— Вы смотрели в глазок, так? Вы отчетливо видели её? Может быть, её мать тоже была рядом?  
— Нет, нет, Оля бы не смогла с ней находиться... Это же она её забила, господи, её мать просто её забила до смерти! А я пряталась в шкафу и всё это видела, только боялась закричать — я знала, она тоже меня убьёт, она всех бы убила.   
— Анна, послушайте меня. — я глубоко вдохнула, прежде чем начать говорить. — Вы рассказывали, что проткнули руку ножницами после того, как разглядывали фотографии в детстве. Там, в альбомах, ваша память. Я понимаю и чувствую, как вам страшно к ней прикоснуться. Происходящее сейчас может быть вызвано столкновением с прошлым лицом к лицу. Конечно, вы испытываете страх из-за такой травмы.  
— Лицом к лицу я сейчас столкнусь с моей лучшей подругой, которая погибла из-за меня! Я просила её пустить меня поиграть к ним, хотя Оля говорила, что мама у неё обколотая и к тому же пьяная, а я так просилась. Юля, я так хотела побыть с Олей в её семье, потому что мама работала сутками, папы не было дома, я так скучала по ним... Я завидовала Оле: её мать была ненормальной, но она всё время была рядом. Когда она была трезвой, она свою дочь даже любила. Меня не любили. Я теперь знаю, чего нет на той фотографии — у Оли в руках была книжка, что-то детское про насекомых... Кажется, про Карика и Валю. Так вот, эту книжку она держала в руках, когда мать... Когда она кинулась на неё. Я-то пряталась в шкафу, мы играли в прятки. Книжка испортилась: она была вся в крови. Страницы слиплись и намокли, даже корочка пропиталась. И на фотографии этой книжки почему-то не было.

В эту секунду и раздался щелчок, похожий на тот звук, с которым открывают входную дверь. Я хотела было выйти в коридор, чтобы удостовериться, что это не ко мне, но Анна отчаянно и громко закричала. Она схватила телефон и села на пол. Я не могла расслышать, что Анна говорила, а слышала только судорожные всхлипы.   
— Вызовите полицию, пожалуйста, сделайте это! Я не хочу, чтобы мое тело лежало, меня никто не будет искать... — сквозь слезы она назвала адрес, а затем снова поднялась с пола. В этот момент я записывала адрес на попавшийся под руку листок и не заметила возникшей паузы.   
Спустя некоторое время Анна совершенно спокойно сказала :   
— Боже мой, Юля. Это правда. — с этими словами Анна развернула экран телефона к двери, и вдруг я увидела стоящую за стеклом девочку.  
Она и правда была крохотной, слишком худой для своего возраста. Зеленое платье, надетое на ней, было местами изорвано и запачкано. На скуле виднелся огромный кровоподтек, такой, будто её ударили чем-то вроде стула. Шея была обезображена; я видела шрам, пересекающий горло так, будто его перерезали ножом. Вокруг раны запеклась кровь. Несколько секунд я просто глядела на её травмы, а затем посмотрела ей в глаза.   
Оля не хотела причинить Анне вреда. Она смотрела беззлобно и даже растерянно, должно быть, именно так она и глядела на свою подругу в детстве. В тот момент я знала наверняка, что Оля — не тот стереотипный призрак из дешевого кино, пришедший из ада, чтобы отомстить за свою смерть. Мысль о том, что всё это реально, пугала меня точно так же, как и всё, что я видела. Я должна была что-то сделать — закричать, звать на помощь или звонить в полицию, но я только соскочила с кресла и продолжала смотреть на экран.   
— Мне так жаль, Оленька, мне правда очень жаль. — с этими словами Анна схватила ещё одну сигарету, подожгла её и открыла балконную дверь.  
— Анна, не делайте этого! — закричала я. — Не выходите!  
— Юля, брось трубку.

Я обернулась. Телефон выпал из рук и ударился об пол. Краем глаза я увидела, что батарея выпала и экран, разумеется, потух, но не это волновало меня.   
Передо мной стояла Инга. Бледная, с растрепанными волосами, она стащила с себя мокрое насквозь пальто и небрежно бросила его на пол.   
— Ты не должна смотреть на то, что будет с Анной. Иначе всё может повториться, а у тебя уже есть одна мертвая клиентка, которая приходит к тебе. Две тебе не нужны. Тем более такая, которая может и увести за собой.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Я стояла в пижаме и смотрела на неё в упор. Сосредоточиться или вернуть себя к адекватному состоянию было невозможно: руки дрожали так, будто меня ударило током. Должно быть, в тот момент я плакала тоже; кто знает, на что способен человек, только что увидевший призрак погибшей много лет назад девочки, а затем — снова свою бывшую клиентку, сбитую машиной. Слишком много смертей. Слишком мало меня.  
— Пришла тебя спасти. — Инга улыбнулась и отвела глаза. От неё всё ещё пахло бергамотом, только теперь к этому запаху примешивался вереск. Я смутно помнила, что в духах Анны точно были ноты вереска. Ещё, кажется, фиалка.  
— Ты знала? Знала об этом? Откуда?  
— Просто я тебе снилась перед тем, как та женщина позвонила. Тебе и правда нельзя было видеть, чем всё кончится. Ты живая.  
— Смерть это не финал... — я истерически расхохоталась и утерла слезы рукавом пижамы. — Кажется, мне пора переквалифицироваться и организовать загробную терапию!  
— Мне бы не помешала, — кивнула Инга, — Я скучаю по нашим беседам. Правда скучаю.   
— Но сеансов у нас больше не получится: перешли границу терапевтических отношений. Можем вместо этого устраивать спиритические сеансы, — я попыталась улыбнуться ей в ответ, но смогла выдавить только кривую усмешку. 

Инга взяла меня за руку, и я почему-то не сопротивлялась. Рука у неё была холодная.   
— Позвони с домашнего телефона в полицию. Уже пора.  
— Я могу тебя проводить... — растерянно сказала я.  
— Я знаю дорогу.  
Инга развернулась и вышла в коридор. Спустя минуту я услышала щелчок, точно Инга, уходя, прикрыла за собой дверь. Я стояла возле кресла и не могла пошевелиться. Всё плыло перед глазами. На негнущихся ногах я подошла к телефону и набрала номер полиции.   
Мне пришлось объяснять им, что некоторое время назад со мной связалась моя клиентка, находившаяся в состоянии психоза, она проговорила со мной около получаса, стоя на балконе, а затем бросила трубку. Якобы в последний момент я слышала звук удара.   
Я готова была позвонить кому угодно, лишь бы не оставаться в тишине. Как будто, если я закрою глаза, то увижу это вновь — покалеченную девочку, стоящую за дверью, Анну, рыдающую над переполненной пепельницей, а ещё рассвет над их головами. Хотя на самом деле я, конечно, не видела рассвета. 

Потом я распахнула окно и жадно вдохнула свежий воздух.


End file.
